New year, New Beginning
by iluvEdo
Summary: Naruto just recently moved to the hidden leaf village and is new to Konoha High school. At first he was afraid of being alone, until he met someone who would be with him forever. Sasuxnaru, yaoi
1. A Great Start

**Chapter 1: A Great Start**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**Naruto**: Is this a new story about me?

**iluvedo**: Yes and it's about Sasuke. Where is Sasuke by the way?

**Naruto**: Umm…he's taking a shower. (smiles big) I'll go check on him.

**iluvedo:** You're going to check on him? Can I come too, pretty please?!

**Naruto**: No, you got to get to the story

**iluvedo**: Gosh, you're such a party pooper. Well, I guess ill start my revised story. No funny business with Sasuke. Got it?

**Naruto**: Yea…yea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new school year at Konoha High school was just beginning for the Hidden Leaf Village students and a new school year always means new students. In this case, it was Uzumaki Naruto. It was his first day since he moved into town and he was used to people treating him badly, so when his day turned out differently, it was kind of shocking.

"Class, quiet down. I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us… Kiba, stop throwing paper balls this instant!"

"Aww Iruka-sensei, you're no fun."

"Yea. Get over it. Anyways…the new student is Uzumaki Naruto and I want you all to be polite when he comes in today. Got it?"

Class in unison. "Yea, ok."

Spontaneous chatter flooded the classroom about the new kid, gossip fluttering from girl to girl, boys trying to act tough, and the teacher was a bit skeptical as well. Though there was one boy, who didn't care. Uchiha Sasuke. To him it was just another pest to annoy him and slow him down. _Another problem_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock was heard at the door as the class started their school projects.

"Come in." called Iruka.

The door slowly opened and in stepped a blond hair boy with blue eyes and shaggy hair. He wore baggy jeans and an orange hoody. "Hi, my name is Naruto and the office told me this was my class."

Everyone turned to watch the boy except Sasuke. "Ah yes, we have been waiting for you. Class, welcome your new classmate."

"Hi, Naruto." They all said.

Naruto was stunned to say the least. "Uhh…hi."

"Naruto, come up here and tell us about yourself."

"Umm…alright." Naruto quickly walked up to the front and faced his classmates.

"Umm…I just moved here and I live _alone_. I…uhh… have no parents, I'm 14, and I love ramen especially the kind with shrimp and I hope one day to make something out of my life."

The raven haired boy looked at Naruto for the first time and couldn't seem to advert his eyes elsewhere. Something about this boy had him in a trance. Was it the hair, those eyes, or how he seemed to be just like him?

Iruka stood up and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Thank you Naruto for sharing that with us. Now would you please take a seat? You can sit anywhere you like."

Naruto looked around; he saw his newly formed fan club calling, a bunch of tough looking guys, and raven-haired boy with his own fan club. He decided his new formed fan club was good enough and sat down.

"Ok class, we were just starting our history projects on Ancient Summoning techniques with our partners. Now, I want you to start creating ideas, I want creativity. Is everyone paired up?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Naruto isn't! Can I be his partner?" called a blond hair girl.

"No, Ino. You get too distracted when you are with a boy, that's why you couldn't work with Sasuke."

"Well, how about me?" Another girl called.

"Not you either!" Iruka yelled. "Could those who do not have a partner and are not boy crazy, please raise their hand."

Sasuke was hesitant at first, he never wanted a partner, yet this time, there was an exception. He slowly raised his hand.

"Ah, Sasuke doesn't have partner. You can work with him Naruto."

"Alright." Naruto got up and walked towards Sasuke's seat where he noticed something in the boy's eyes. Something that reminded him of himself. _Loneliness. _

"Hi…" Naruto said, sounding more like a question.

Sasuke eyed him. "Sit down, I don't bite."

"Ok..." Naruto sat down. "So what are we working on again?"

"Examples of historic Ancient Summoning techniques."

"Oh…" Naruto truly sucked at this topic. He failed this history lesson at his old school. "I'm not really good at these."

A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips. "I cannot believe I'm working with such a dobe."

Naruto was a little taken back. "Well I'm sorry you are working with me, though you did offer and I didn't really have a choice after all. By the way, don't call me dobe, you baka."

"Don't call me 'Baka'."

"Baka."

"Dobe."

"Stop calling me that."

"Stop calling me 'Baka'"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Iruka overheard the commotion and walked to the two boys. "Do I hear arguing in here?"

Sasuke shook his head fiercely and looked over to Naruto, who didn't comprehend.

"Yes you did sensei. Sasuke here was insulting my intelligence."

Sasuke kicked him under the desk. "You know the rules in my class Sasuke. You two out in the hall."

"The hall?" Naruto questioned.

The two walked out of the classroom exchanging glares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See what you did, dobe?" Sasuke said as he leaned against the lockers.

Naruto glared. "No, I don't and stop calling me that."

"If you kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't be out here."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"The deal is we are going to have to do some kind of chore which will serve as a cooperation activity, that's what."

"Oh, well I didn't know."

"Well, now you do. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sasuke started walking to down the staircase. "Stay here, I don't need you wandering off to get me in more trouble."

Naruto rushed after him. "Wait, I need to go too."

Sasuke stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Well, hurry up."

"I am." Naruto rushed down the steps and suddenly tripped falling on top of Sasuke. Sasuke fell back with a thud as he hit the cold tile.

Naruto laid sprawled over Sasuke and was in such shock forgotten to move. He never noticed how attractive Sasuke looked and the way he smelled. He smelled so masculine. Sasuke too never noticed how blue Naruto eyes were and how perfectly shaped his lips were. The two laid there for a moment taking in each others appearance until they were suddenly interrupted.

Iruka cleared his throat. "When I said wait in the hall, I didn't mean this."

Naruto quickly got up with a soft pink shade spreading across his cheeks. "Oh I'm sorry Sensei, I needed to go to the bathroom and I tripped down the steps."

Iruka raised his eyebrow and looked at Sasuke. "Oh really." Sasuke stood up and straighten his clothes.

"Follow me, you two."

The two boys looked at each other. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to learn about cooperation."

The two walked in silence, following slowly behind. _Great start for a first day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**iluvedo**: I changed this chapter a bit. What do u think Naruto? Naruto?

**Naruto**: Yea, here I am.

**iluvedo**: What do you think?

**Naruto:** Umm... I liked how you kept the part of me falling on Sasuke.

**iluvedo**: Me too. I would enjoy falling on Sasuke. He's so sexy.

Well, how you guys like the change? Comment, ideas, questions?? Reviews please.


	2. What is that?

**Chapter 2: What is that?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**iluvedo**: Guess what?

**Naruto**: What?

**iluvedo**: I was able to write this chapter during class!

**Naruto**: Oh…I thought you were going to tell me you wrote a totally incredible sex scene. (pouts)

**iluvedo**: Cheer up! I might later after a series of long chapters! So get Sasuke while I'll start the story!

'_Thoughts'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group walked down the hall until they reached the boys' bathroom.

Iruka pointed to the door. "You two, quickly go to the bathroom. I'll wait out here till you're finished." The boys nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"What was that about, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"I mean you laying on top of me in the hallway and not getting up."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned towards the stall. "I tripped and my ankle was suffering some injury, so I couldn't just hop up."

"Oh really." Sasuke walked up to Naruto from behind and whispered in his ear. "You're ankle seems just fine."

Naruto quickly rushed into the stall, closing it hard. "You don't have any idea what you are talking about; I'm not like that and for your information I limped my way to the bathroom."

"Dobe, its okay. You don't have to explain yourself. I know I'm fairly good-looking."

"You wish, I look better than you." Naruto flushed the toilet and was close to pulling his pants up until he was interrupted. Sasuke pushed his stall door open and cornered Naruto in his boxers.

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down. "I guess you're right dobe, you do look better than me."

"…" '_What the hell…is he…? Or is he mocking me?'_

Sasuke turned and started walking to the door. "You should hurry up, Sensei is waiting for us. Oh by the way, nice frog boxers."

"Umm…yea." _Not again._ Naruto's face was burning up and he didn't know why. He quickly pulled his pants up, washed his hands, and rushed out the bathroom. Iruka turned to Naruto and noticed something distinctly odd.

"Are you ok Naruto? Your face looks really red."

"Umm...yea. The bathroom was just kinda hot."

"Oh ok." Iruka turned to Sasuke. "Was the bathroom hot?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it."

Iruka was just fed up with these two. "Come on." Iruka led the boys to the school basement where there was tons of trash, boxes, books, and scrolls. It was so messy and stinky; it would take hours to clean.

"Ok boys, since you couldn't cooperate in class, you are going to cooperate in the basement. You are to clean this basement, even if it takes all night. I want everything organized in alphabetical order and topic. Got it? Also, this may help with your project. Research Ancient Summoning techniques in these books and it may help you in the long run. I'm going to lock this door shut, so you can't think about getting out. So have fun you two, and if your not done by the end of the day, I suggest you clean yourself a sleeping area cause you're not leaving. I'll be back later."

With that said, Iruka walked out the door in which he came and locked the door shut, trapping the boys for the rest of the day or maybe night.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We start cleaning dobe. I don't want to be here all night."

"Umm…Sasuke." Naruto was still freaked out from the bathroom. "What was that in the bathroom? I mean do you _not _like me for some reason?" '_Do you like making a fool out of me?'_

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry dobe. I like you."

"You do?" Naruto tried to search for the answer in his eyes but it was too dark. "Damn, it's too dark in here."

"Yea, it is."

"I wonder where the light is…we can't clean the place in the dark."

"You're right dobe, we can't. Who knew you had a brain."

Naruto glared. "Very funny, baka. So let's get started. I'll start on the books and you can do the scrolls."

"Wouldn't be easier if we did it by groups, like the book group, then the scrolls group and so on. It would help with our project."

"Yea, ok."

The two started working on the book group, scanning the pages every once in awhile and taking notes for their project. The organizing was such a pain with that humid heat that their shirts began to stick to their skin.

Naruto wiped his forehead. "Damn, it's so hot down here. My shirt is becoming all sweaty."

"Then take it off if you're so hot."

"Are you going to take yours off too?"

"Yea, it's pretty hot." Sasuke took his shirt off and tossed to the side. Naruto allowed his eyes to rake over the boy's body. Sasuke looked so good in some weird way. In a weird way, a boy shouldn't think. Naruto didn't know he was staring until he noticed Sasuke calling him. "Dobe? Are you there?"

Naruto snapped out of it. "Oh yea, sorry." Naruto took his shirt off showing his skinny tanned frame. Sasuke was now looking at Naruto up and down. He looked nice in Sasuke's mind. _'Wait, what? He doesn't look nice._' Sasuke Uchiha was not gay… though he couldn't seem to stop staring.

"Baka?"

Sasuke snapped to reality. "Yea, right. So where were we? Oh yea, two more books to organize and on to the scrolls." Sasuke quickly gathered the books and placed them on the shelves.

"Sasuke, I have an idea. I can pick up the trash real quick and you can start on the scrolls."

"Good idea."

Naruto smiled and quickly picked up the trash. In no time, the floor was clean leaving the visible boxes and scrolls. Sasuke never saw someone clean so fast, so he was pretty impressed.

Naruto glanced around, "There are so many boxes and scrolls, this is going to take forever, and the books took like two hours."

Sasuke sat down. "Yea, but the scrolls shouldn't be so bad. There might be some stuff on ancient summoning which can help us for the project."

"I guess you're right." Naruto sat down beside Sasuke, so close their skin was barely touching. "I wonder what time it is."

"Late I suppose. Class let out bout 3 hours ago."

"Wow, that long. I'm so hungry since we missed lunch."

"Yea, me too. Wait, I have some chips in my pants pocket if you want some."

"Sure, thanks."

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of chips. "Here."

"Thanks, don't you want some?"

"Nah, not really."

"No, you _are _going to have some. I'll feel bad if I eat up someone's chips plus we are in this together, remember?"

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks dobe."

"No problem, baka."

The two sat there and ate their chips in silence until Naruto noticed something strange in the corner.

"Hey Sasuke, do you see that silver thing over by the wall?"

Sasuke looked into the direction Naruto was pointing at. "Yea, I wonder what it is."

Naruto got up and walked over to the mysterious object. "Sasuke! Come over here! You will not believe what I found!"

Sasuke ran over to Naruto. "What?"

"Look!"

A smile formed on Sasuke's lips. "This may be the luckiest thing that happened to us all day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**iluvedo**: Wow, some things are heating up in this chapter.

**Sasuke**: This is quite interesting.

**iluvedo**: When did you get here?

**Sasuke**: I have been here, you just been lost in your story.

**iluvedo**: Sorry, I just couldn't wait to get this chapter up.

**Naruto**: What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: (Whispers in Naruto's ear)

**Naruto**: (Cracks out laughing)

**iluvedo**: What's so funny?

**Sasuke and Naruto**: Nothing!!


	3. The Discovery

**Chapter 3: The Discovery**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**iluvedo**: I'm so happy

**Sasuke**: Why?

**iluvedo**: I got fast reviews from my lovely reviewers.

**Naruto**: They must like us…eh Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: I suppose so, I'm glad we could be some entertainment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto discovered a little hidden door with a silver doorknob. Little light shown through the cracks as the two approached closer. _I wonder where it leads to._

"Sasuke, it's a door."

"I can see that, dobe."

"Well, don't you wonder where it leads to?" Naruto gently began to turn the doorknob.

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the door. "What are doing?! Wait a second, it can set off an alarm or something and even if it did lead somewhere we can't go anywhere. We haven't finished cleaning up this crap nor finished our project."

"I wasn't going anywhere, I just wanted to see."

"Well, try peeking through the cracks."

Naruto got on all fours and tried to peak within the cracks, he couldn't see anything. It wasn't enough light. On the other hand, Sasuke was enjoying his view and imagining Naruto on all fours in another situation. _Nice. Oh shit, what am I thinking?_

"I can't see anything, so maybe we should just open the door a little and close it." Sasuke reached down and helped Naruto up. "Unless, you want to check between the cracks too."

"Fine. I'll check. It's most likely I have better eyes than you." Sasuke got down on all fours and was in the same position as Naruto. Naruto liked the view as well if he might add. He couldn't help to stare at the boy. Sasuke looked good from behind. _Wait what? I'm not gay!_

"Damn, I can't see anything either. Help me up, dobe." Naruto reached down and helped Sasuke up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. Just a peek though, got it. I really don't need to be in anymore trouble."

Naruto smiled. "Got it." Naruto reached down and started to turn the doorknob. _Damn, it won't budge. _"I think it's locked."

"Locked? Just great. Well, I guess we should get back to work now."

Naruto looked down at the floor. "Unless, we search for the key."

"No, No, and No. I'm tired, hungry, and sweaty. I'm not searching."

"But if we find the key, it may solve those problems."

Sasuke considered Naruto's argument. "You have a small point dobe, but I'm tired, so therefore I would not be able to search."

"I'll search for it and you can finish the scrolls."

"Okay, but don't take too long, alright?"

"Okay."

Naruto searched all over the basement for the key, every crack and corner was fully inspected. He still couldn't find it. Sasuke just watched in amusement and tried to finish sorting the scrolls. So much time was being wasted that it looked like they would be spending the night at school.

"Just give it up dobe. You won't find it."

"It has to be in here somewhere though…"

"You searched everywhere yet found nothing. I doubt it would be on the floor. People usually hang their keys up by the door."

"The Door! That's it! I didn't check the top of the Door! Naruto quickly ran to the door and inspected it thoroughly and there it was….the key. "The Key! I found it!"

"You found it?"

"All thanks to you!"

"Yea, yea, so open it already."

"Okay." Naruto slid the key into the hole and opened the door. The door enclosed a hidden path to another part of the school building.

"Uhh…Sasuke…do you still want to check it out?" Naruto asked nervously.

"We wasted so much time already so we might as well check it out. Wait…are you scared or something? Little Naruto scared?" Sasuke joked.

"No, I'm not scared. All I'm saying, we don't know where that path leads and plus it's kinda dark."

"Dobe, don't be such a wuss. If you're scared, just hold onto my shirt."

Naruto considered that for a moment. "Okay, but don't tell anyone, alright."

"I won't, so come on."

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt like it was a lifeline and followed him down the dark path. It was so quiet, it was sort of creepy. Naruto tried to keep his mind elsewhere by humming but it didn't seem to work. As they reached farther down the path, a soft blue light was visible. Naruto was so happy he practically dragged Sasuke the rest of the way. As they approached closer, the two noticed a strong smell of chlorine.

"Do you smell that?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, it smells like chlorine. We must be by the schools' pool area."

"So the path leads to the pool area. That's so weird."

"You're weird. Well, I hope it is the pool. I'm so hot."

"Yea…" _Oops._ _Did I just say that out loud_? "I mean, it is hot." _Close call._

The two continued walking until they reached their destination and indeed it was the school's pool. Sasuke ran over to the pool and splashed some water on his face. It felt so good to cool his body off. Naruto, on the other hand, just watched in the distance.

"Well, dobe…are you just gonna watch or get in?"

"Nah, I don't want to get in." _It's best that I don't._

"Why not?"

"…I can't swim."

"You can't swim? Well, let me show you."

"You don't have to, it's fine really."

"Your call." With that said Sasuke took his shoes and shorts off and jumped into the pool with his boxers on. Naruto studied Sasuke from the distance_. Interesting…wait what?!_

"Naruto, the water is nice. You should at least try it. Put your foot in."

"Umm ok…just my feet though. I don't want to actually get in." Naruto walked over to the pool, took his shoes and pants off, and placed his feet in the water. It felt so good. Sasuke watched Naruto enjoy the water, it kinda turned him on a bit. '_What's wrong with me?!"_

"I told you it would feel good."

"I knew it would feel good, I just don't think I'm ready to drown."

"You won't drown dobe, I'm right here with you."

"I don't know…" At that moment someone unlocked the front door to the pool area, Naruto was so scared that he was going to run for it but he couldn't leave Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "Get in the pool and hide underwater. Don't worry, I won't let you drown…just trust me." _You say it like trusting someone is so easy._

"But..." Naruto was panicking, he couldn't swim and he was about to get caught. "I…I..."

"Just trust me, Naruto. Can you do that?" _I don't know._

Naruto nodded his head. "Yea, I'll try." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and lowered himself into the pool, he was so scared but he tried to trust Sasuke. The two submerged themselves underwater as they waited for the person to pass but the person never passed. Sasuke could hold out a bit longer but he wasn't sure about Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto started to panic, he couldn't hold his breath any longer and if he didn't stay still, they would be caught. Sasuke did the only thing that was possible…

He latched onto Naruto's mouth to keep the flow of oxygen and to prevent Naruto from drowning. Naruto was so surprised that he forgot that he was close to drowning. Sasuke, on the other hand, was in shock. _What the fuck did I just do? _The two just started at each other underwater till the person eventually passed.

Once they were sure the person was gone, the two quickly climbed out of the pool, each trying to regain their breath.

"Naruto, are… you… okay?"

"Yea…thanks, you really saved me."

"Yea, don't worry about it. We should get of here and dry off in the boys' locker room. That person might come back."

"Yea..." Naruto followed Sasuke into the locker room and grabbed a towel from the basket. "Naruto, I'm gonna take a shower to wash this chlorine out of my hair, so keep a look out unless you are going to take one too."

"I'm gonna take a shower too. I don't want to smell like chlorine either."

"Ok, I'm going to use this stall. You can use the other one." Sasuke walked into the stall and pulled the curtain. "Don't take too long, dobe. We have to get back."

"I know already." Naruto hopped into the shower and allowed the hot water to run over his body. It was so relaxing that he wanted to stay in the shower forever. The water seemed to wash away his troubles.

Sasuke turned the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He noticed Naruto was still in the shower and had the urge to peek. _Peek? WTF? _Sasuke quickly grabbed another towel and walked to the locker area.

Soon after, Naruto noticed Sasuke had finished his shower and left to get dressed. Naruto, afraid of being left behind, turned the shower off and rushed to the locker area with the towel hanging lightly around his waist.

Sasuke smirked. "Took you long enough, dobe."

"I wasn't even in the shower long."

"I was just joking dobe, don't take everything so personal."

"Yea, I'm sorry…it's just…never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing…but Sasuke…why did you kiss me in the pool?" _You are freaking me out!_

Sasuke took a long look at Naruto. "I didn't kiss you. I was trying to help you breathe. If I didn't, you would have drowned."

"Oh…" Naruto looked away, he felt like such an idiot.

"If I was to kiss you, it would be more like this." At that moment Sasuke pushed Naruto with his back against the locker, placed his hands on both sides, and latched onto Naruto's mouth, His tongue exploring every detail and nibbling once or twice on his lower lip. He then pulled back and looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

"You see, in the pool, that's wasn't a kiss." _I can't believe I just did that? My body is responding all on its own!_

Naruto was still in a daze. "…"

Sasuke turned and started to walk to the laundry room. "Get dressed dobe, we have to get going."

Naruto just stared as Sasuke disappeared from sight. _What just happened?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comment, ideas, questions?? Reviews please.

**iluvedo**: wow, this chapter took me a long time. I hope it doesn't suck…

**Naruto**: hmm…I've got no complaints.

**Sasuke**: Of course you don't, it's about you.

**Naruto**: True. Well, did you like it Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: I don't particularly like anything.

**iluvedo**: Well, Sasuke. I don't care what you think. Only my Reviewers!


	4. Interesting

**Chapter 4: Interesting**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Today, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't join us because they are on a mission so I'll just start the story without them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two walked backed in silence with a heavy awkwardness floating in the air. Naruto couldn't stop replaying what happened in the locker room, that kiss was so weird. His lips still held an after- tingle which he couldn't help to touch. The questions played in his mind,_ 'Was Sasuke gay? Was he gay? Is this a joke?'_Naruto was a bit lost but what can you expect, a kiss from Sasuke can do that to you. Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't stand this heavy atmosphere. It was time to break the silence.

"Dobe, are you still afraid of the dark?"

"Hmm…a little but not so much."

"Hn."

"What?"

"I just realized this has been an interesting night, even though I'm tired as hell. I really just want to go to sleep, but we haven't finished the boxes or the left over scrolls yet."

"Oh…" Naruto felt bad, it was his fault they didn't finish. "You can take a nap if you want; I'm not so tired so I can finish up the boxes and scrolls."

Sasuke looked at Naruto intensely in the dark. "Stop faking. You are just as tired as I am, dobe. If anyone should stay up, it should be me. I work a lot faster."

"I can work fast too. How about this? We take turns. One person finishes the scrolls and one-fourth of the boxes and the other finishes the rest of the boxes therefore it would be even."

Sasuke thought for a moment, it seemed like a good idea. "Alright. I'll take the first shift and you the second."

"Okay." Naruto closed the door in which they came and placed the key on top. He was so tired, he was glad to take the second shift. Sasuke sat down and began finishing the scrolls.

"Dobe, stop wasting time cause when I'm finished you are going to have to get up whether you like it or not."

"I know, I'm going to take my nap now." Naruto laid down on an old rug nearby. It smelled moldy but at that moment, he could care less. He drifted off to sleep within minutes.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "You really are interesting, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke worked on the scrolls scribbling every now and then notes on certain jutsus. These scrolls made the project a piece of cake; he even discovered a history scroll for mind jutsus. It contained everything from mind reading to hypnotics. He couldn't help but to wonder if these jutsus really worked. Maybe a little experiment would do. Sasuke turned to Naruto who was sleeping peacefully; something about this boy…gave him feelings which were wrong. But why? He never liked girls that much but it didn't mean he was gay He wasn't gay; it was just his teenage hormones. Sasuke agreed to this mentally and scanned the scroll for a mind reading jutsu. It would be interesting if it really worked.

"Here it is…" Sasuke muttered to himself. "Hmm…the hand signs seem easy enough. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try though it probably won't work."

Sasuke quickly performed the jutsu towards the blond and nothing happened. Maybe it wasn't suppose to work…after all he wasn't a ninja. Sasuke turned back to his work and started to work on the scrolls again. Suddenly, he started to feel really tired and couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. Sasuke fell back onto the rug, into a deep slumber.

Sasuke awoke to a small dark room, yet something was distinctly wrong. It was no longer the basement and the blond boy was nowhere to be found. _Where am I? _was all Sasuke could think about as he tried to stand, he felt so heavy and dizzy.

As he looked around he noticed a door off in the distance with a faint light. _Maybe that's the way out? _Sasuke ran to the door with the little strength he had but with each step, the door seemed to be farther away_. What's happening? Where am I? Am I dead? _Then far off, Sasuke heard a voice.

A familiar voice. Naruto's voice.

The blond seemed to contemplating something. In fact, it was all the events where Sasuke made a pass at him. Sasuke started walking to the door and he noticed he was getting closer_. Running with fear brings you farther away; walking with bravery brings you closer. That must be it. _Sasuke arrived at the door to find a blond boy lying in a hammock. It seemed to swing along with wind; there also was a bright light but no source. Sasuke couldn't help but to stare.

"I wonder does Sasuke like me, I mean I never had a friend before."

"I think he does, kit." Said a mysterious voice.

'_Who's that voice?' Sasuke thought._

"I don't know. No one ever liked me before. So maybe it's a game. He's trying to play with my mind to hurt me…everyone wants to hurt me."

"Kit, you should give the boy a second thought. He's not like the others and if I may add. He's pretty cute."

"No…ok yea. He is cute. But I don't know why I like him, I'm not gay…"

"You got that right, you're not gay. That Uchiha brat might be though..."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe I don't but I do know one thing; he's the only one you seemed to get comfortable with. You never are that social with anybody…especially that quickly."

"You think? I don't."

"Is that denial I hear? Why can't you accept it? Come out of that shell of yours!"

"No! I just can't stand getting hurt anymore…just forget it." The lights started to dim as Naruto grew quiet.

_Naruto…what shell are you hiding in? _That was Sasuke's last thought before falling to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke awoke to bright cerulean eyes; they were staring expectantly at him with a hint of worry. Sasuke swore he saw the most beautiful creature with his half-lidded eyes and wondered what was behind those eyes…_Was it the real him? What just happened? I can't believe I feel asleep._

"Where am I?" Sasuke said as he sat up.

"In the basement. Are you alright? You don't look so well and you didn't finish the scrolls."

Sasuke looked at the scrolls. _Damn. _"Yea, I'm fine. A little tired I guess, but I'm fine. I'll finish it, just go back to sleep."

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's your turn to get some rest. I'll finish it. Somehow I feel re-energized; I don't know why though. Go to sleep, I warmed the rug for ya." Naruto said laughing and patting the rug.

"Very funny, dobe. But I'm…"

Naruto cut him off. "No buts, don't make me do something you'll regret."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like this..." Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke, leg on both sides and leaned down so their faces were almost close to touching. Sasuke was forcing himself with all his will from pulling the blond down into a kiss as Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shirt. Naruto shifted a bit and leaned down towards Sasuke's ear, causing the brunette to let a little gasp escape his mouth. It felt so good and so **wrong **at the same time. He then could feel the blond's breath so close on his ear, that it was unbearable until the boy whispered.

"Before I do this…" Naruto suddenly started tickling his body, causing the raven haired boy to lose control and laugh and squirm. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he was so ticklish_. The blond had won._

"Fine, you got me. I'll go to sleep but if you start feeling tired. Wake me up immediately so I can finish the stuff."

"I'm glad I got you to cooperate, you can be such a stubborn mule sometimes and don't worry I'll finish it before I decide to go to sleep."

Sasuke glared. "You're such a dobe."

Naruto smiled. "Not like you teme, not like you."

Naruto got off of Sasuke and started to finish the scrolls as Sasuke drifted off to sleep with one last thought in mind, _Was that you still in you're shell?_

Naruto smiled. _This is definitely going to be an interesting year_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comment, ideas, questions?? Reviews please.


	5. Friends

**Chapter 5: Friends**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**Naruto**: Where have you been? You're late on your update…like really late.

**Sasuke**: Yea…you're late.

**iluvedo**: You see…I got lost on the path of life….

**Sasuke and Naruto**: LIAR!!

**iluvedo**: Ok…you got me. I've been working on my other Naruto story. So you shouldn't be mad…

**Naruto**: I forgive you…I guess.

**Sasuke**: I don't, if I must say I enjoyed reading the story. Probably some of the other readers too…

**iluvedo**: Aww...you liked it Sasuke! I thought you didn't like anything. I'm so happy now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished the rest of the scrolls within two hours and was so happy to finally have everything done. It had been such a long day that he was just ready to go home and eat bowl of his favorite ramen. Naruto quickly got up and stacked the boxes by the wall and laid down beside Sasuke. It didn't look like Iruka-sensei was coming back anytime soon, so he might as well get some shut-eye. As Naruto started to doze off, he heard footsteps coming from above, perhaps that was Iruka letting them out. Naruto immediately shook the raven haired boy up.

"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, eyes half closed.

"I heard footsteps…"

Sasuke yawned. "Don't tell….me… you're hearing… things…"

"I'm not, I think its Iruka-sensei. He's probably coming to let us out, so we can home."

"That imprudent teacher is not coming back idiot. He's probably at home, eating a good meal. Face it; we're going to be in here all night."

"You're wrong Sasuke, Iruka-sensei would never forget about us. He's a kind, loving teacher."

"And this is coming from a guy who just met him…don't forget he's the one who put us down here."

"Yea…but…"

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened and a shadowed figure made its way down the steps. Naruto was so afraid he took his shoe off as a weapon. Sasuke, on the other hand was ready to tell to the person to fuck off until he saw the person come into view.

"I see you guys have finished…"

"Iruka- sensei! I thought you forgot about us! Me and Sasuke finished the stuff. Can we leave now!?" _Naruto really wanted some ramen_.

Iruka chuckled. "I would never forget about you two but before I let you go, I want you to tell me the lesson you two learned."

"We learned how to clean basements."

"No baka…that's not what he means…"

"Huh…"

"Stop thinking before you give yourself a headache. The lesson he taught us was how to work together in a new environment, other words cooperation."

"Ooooohhhh…"

"That is correct Sasuke. I'm glad you two learned this important lesson. About today, I already notified your parents, Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted. "How nice of you…"

Iruka ignored Sasuke's comment and inspected the room. "I guess you two can leave now."

"Yes!" Naruto hopped up and ran to the door.

Iruka and Sasuke followed slowly behind, shaking their heads. _How can someone be so hyper at this time of night?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke quietly walked home, enjoying the light breeze. The two were tired and hungry yet the idea of sleep seemed so overwhelming that they could care less about food. As long as they made it to bed, they would be okay. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the blond was staring at him.

"What?"

Naruto turned away. "Oh nothing…"

"Spit it out."

"Uhh…I was just wondering where do you live? We are heading towards my house and I doubt you live anywhere close."

Sasuke looked around. "You live on this **street**? I usually go this way to get home. My house is four streets over." _This is such a run-down neighborhood. _

"Yea, it's not the best, but I guess it would do. It's just me after all. So, you live in those huge houses down from here? They are really nice, you're lucky Sasuke." Sasuke took notice of Naruto's drop of tone. "But that seems like a really long walk especially for tonight. Did you want to come over tonight instead?"

Sasuke considered this for a moment. It was indeed a long walk and he was really tired. It shouldn't hurt to spend the night plus it wasn't like his parents would care. They only cared about his older brother, Itachi. "Umm alright…"

"Really?!" Naruto was happy, he never before had someone sleepover. They always thought he was some kind of demon since he had split personalities.

"Yea…" _What's with him?_

"Alright! The outside appearance may not be as inviting though…but once you see inside you will think twice."

The boys stood in front of the house which was Naruto's so-called home. It had broken and missing window shutters, weeds growing everywhere around the house, it was missing the doorknob to the back door, and the whole house was covered with chipped paint. In other words, it was a **shack**. Sasuke was so stunned and sorry for the boy that he didn't notice Naruto leave to open the door.

"Coming?"

"Uhh…yea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was right about the inside, it was inviting. He had a dining room table in the kitchen and a couch in the living room. There was also a wooden table and a little radio.

"Sasuke, you can sleep on the couch I guess. I have blankets and are you hungry? I have all kinds of ramen. Umm…do you need to borrow night clothes? I have some and tomorrow…I have clothes for you tomorrow…I mean if you want to wear them. Uhh…I have a bathroom…you can use it and everything. If you're thirsty, just let me know… I have water..:"

"Naruto, calm down I'm fine and to answer all you're questions, I will sleep on the couch and I will like to borrow some night clothes and clothes for tomorrow. I am not hungry or thirsty at the moment so thanks. And I'm fully aware that you have a bathroom, so I will be sure to use it."

"Okay! I'll get you the blankets and night clothes. Be right back." The blond ran to the back, grabbing the items from the closet. He returned with three different pairs of pajamas and a blanket.

"Here ya go. You can choose which sleepwear you want to use and here is the blanket…I hope its warm enough. If its not I have extra bed sheets…..and are you sure you're not hungry? I can fix you something to eat if ya want…"

"Yea, I'm fine and I'll use the blue striped Pajamas. They look like they will fit and the blanket is good…so thanks."

"No problem. Well, I'm going to get changed."

"Alright…"

Naruto walked into the room and pulled out his favorite frog nightwear. The frogs had little bowls of ramen with them which made him love it even more. He quickly went in the bathroom to brush his teeth and came out to find Sasuke already changed and under the blanket.

"Sasuke…are you sleep yet?"

"Almost…till you woke me."

"Oh sorry…"

"What?"

"I don't know…I was just wondering does this make us **friends**?" Naruto never had a real friend before so he couldn't help but to ask.

"I don't think I would stay at some random boys' house if we weren't friends…"

Naruto was confused. "Huh??"

Sasuke sighed. "Yea, we're friends."

"_Thanks _Sasuke." With that said Naruto walked off to his room to get a night sleep. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't understand why he would say 'Thanks'. Maybe he heard wrong…that had to be it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke to a bright light shining upon his face. _Where am I? _was all he could think as he sat up. _This isn't my room_. Then it all came back to him. He slept over Naruto's house. He immediately got up and took a look at the clock. It was 6:58am, meaning he didn't have much time to get ready since they had to be at school at 8:30. Sasuke quietly tiptoed to the back to see if the blond boy was up which he wasn't of course. Sasuke couldn't help to smirk at the sight before him. The form turned onto his side, blanket wrapped around his legs and let out a soft moan. The boy was mumbling something, it sounded as if he was begging. "Please….don't leave me….you taste so good….so warm and delicious. Stay…a bit longer…please." Sasuke was getting a little heated for whatever reason."Yes…I knew you would…never leave me…my dear…ramen."

_What the Fuck…RAMEN? _

Sasuke never thought Naruto could be such an idiot but it was officially concluded today that he was.

"Come…to me…my hot…"

Sasuke couldn't take anymore of this and shook the blond awake. He was startled when he saw those eyes open; they were such a soft blue color that it was captivating.

"What's wrong…Sas…u…ke?" Naruto asked dazedly.

_Why must he say my name like that? _"Its time to get up dobe. I need to borrow some clothes."

The moment dawned on Naruto for a second. _Why is Sasuke asking for clothes? Better yet, why is he in my house? Oh! He slept over._Sasuke could see every question Naruto was asking his self through his face expressions and sighed silently.

"Oh! I'm sorry…I completely forgot. Let me get some you some clothes." Naruto hopped out of the bed and rushed into the closet. He didn't have anything fancy or nice of clothes so he hoped Sasuke wouldn't mind what he picked out. He pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a white tee, and a blue hoody that said _"Feel the Heat…" _written on front and on the back _"But don't burn."_

He walked out of the closet and gave the clothes to Sasuke. "Here ya go." Sasuke took a look at the clothes and he liked the outfit, it somehow suited his personality. "Who know you had taste." Sasuke couldn't help to laugh as Naruto puffed his cheeks out. It was just too cute. _Wait…what?!_

"I have taste…thank you very much."

"I'm sure you do…well, I'm going to shower."

"Alright, I'll wait till you finish."

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. It felt so good once he stepped into the shower that he could stay in there forever but he had to hurry. He gently washed his hair and body, allowing the soap to settle on his body for a moment before rinsing it off and was about to get out until he heard a knocking at the door.

"Sasuke…can I use the bathroom real quick."

"Umm…yea." _Why does it feel like my heart is going to explode?_

Naruto quickly walked into the bathroom and used the toilet as destined but the blond didn't fray from starting a conversation as he did so.

"I really don't feel like going to school today…how about you?" Naruto asked.

"Me neither, but we only have three years left."

"Yea…three long dreaded years. So are you hungry?"

"Yea…I'm starving."

"Ok, I'll go fix us some breakfast. Ramen okay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Ramen it is."

"Alright!" With that said Naruto was out the door and Sasuke was trying to stay calm. _It seemed he didn't care that I was in the shower. _Sasuke turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. It was time to get dress for a long day of school.

Naruto, on the other hand, was in the kitchen having the kettle of water rolling. He was so hungry and somewhat excited for school today. He officially had a friend and he just basically had a sleepover, maybe his life was starting to get better after all.

Sasuke got dressed and found Naruto in the kitchen staring out the window. He looked so innocent as the sunlight shone upon his face. _Why does he make me have these feelings?_

"Sasuke, you're done! I can't believe my clothes fit you; it looks really good on you. Umm…the water is hot for the ramen. I already ate because I have to shower. Hope you don't mind. So here's a glass and everything …okay? I'll be in the shower so give me a call if you need something."

"Alright…thanks."

"No problem." Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at the boy's retreating figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Sasuke yelled from the door.

"Just a minute, I can't find my necklace. Hold on!"

_What? _"Necklace?"

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Sasuke was unsure to open it since this was not his house, but somehow he couldn't control his curiosity. He slowly opened the front door to find a tall dark figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comment, ideas, questions?? Reviews please.

**iluvedo**- I finished this chapter you guys!

**Sasuke and Naruto**- Finally.

**iluvedo**- I'm sorry but I have no doubt that you didn't like it.

**Naruto**- I liked it! I had my first sleepover!

**Sasuke**- Hn.

**iluvedo**- I wonder who was at the door. Please tell us Sasuke!

**Sasuke**- Don't feel like it.

**iluvedo and Naruto**-Meanie!!


	6. New Side

**Chapter 6: New Side**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**iluvedo:** I'm changing the story to angst.

**Sasuke:** You changed the story to angst?

**Naruto:** It's going to be angst?? You wouldn't…

**iluvedo:** Yea…but trust me, the idea I have is really good.

**Naruto:** Angst?

**Sasuke:** Stop repeating yourself dobe…

**iluvedo:** Oh Sasuke…what do you think?

**Sasuke:** Makes me more interested…

**iluvedo:** That's good to hear…I guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Now...now Sasuke can't you be happy to see me?" The figure said as he walked into the house.

"No, I can't! Why are you here? Better yet, how did you find Naruto's house?" Sasuke spat out.

"So that's really the boy's name? Interesting. Well I came because I was worried dear Otōto. You didn't come home last night and I didn't know what happened. I called your teacher, Iruka and he told me you walked home with Naruto. So I called the school, got his address, and came here. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you, you mean a lot to me."

"Save your lies. Who sent you?"

Itachi looked around and turned back to Sasuke. "Mother…but Sasuke don't get me wrong. I do care for you." Itachi bent down and poked Sasuke right on his forehead.

Sasuke quickly rubbed the spot. "Ouch, why do you always do that?" Itachi half smiled and rustled his hair as a response.

_Stupid Itachi._ "Well, you found me, so you can go. Bye."

"I'm not leaving just yet; I want to meet your new friend who you grew to like so quickly. You never sleep over at anyone's house…so this person has to be special."

"Shut up…you don't know what you talking about."

"Sasuke!" Naruto called from his room. "I found my necklace, so we can go now." Naruto quickly grabbed his bag and rushed to the front door but stopped right in his tracks as he saw an older version of Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and to Itachi and back to Sasuke "Umm…am I seeing things? Or do you have a twin who grew up extremely fast??"

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's stupidity. "No, dobe this is my brother, Itachi."

Naruto took a second to comprehend what Sasuke was saying. "Oh…"

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Itachi held out his hand which Naruto hesitantly shook. "I heard you just moved here."

"Uhh...yea." _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Did you not like your old place?" _Why is he asking me this?_

"I did but I wanted a change."

"What kind of change?"

"Something new…"

"I see…so where are your parents, did they leave already?"

"Uhh…they are on a business trip…"

"Oh…What do they do?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and noticed something was unusually wrong. _Why would he lie? I mean he doesn't have parents…right? _

"Uhh they are…" Sasuke cut him off.

"Mind your business Itachi and leave. Me and Naruto have to get to school before we're late."

"But can't I know about you're friend?"

"No, you can't! Now leave!!"

"But don't you want a ride to school?"

"Actually I don't…I'm walking to school with Naruto."

"I see…well I guess I will leave. Nice to meet you Naruto, hopefully later we can finish our conversation and Sasuke; I will see you when you get home." With that said Itachi was out the door.

Sasuke turned to Naruto where the boy seemed to show showed no emotion, like he was in another world. This was no longer the bright blond haired boy. "Naruto…about my brother…and his questions… "

"Don't worry about it." The answer was automatic which sent shivers up Sasuke's spine. "Let's go."

"Ok."

The two walked in complete silence to school. It felt so weird and unbearable that Sasuke had to break the silence even if it meant asking that question. The one which was bugging him to no end.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"About your parents…You told Itachi that they are around."

Naruto turned and looked Sasuke right in the eyes. "I didn't lie to you Sasuke."

"You did…first you say you don't have any parents and then you say they are away."

"Sasuke, I didn't lie to you. I told you that I have no parents and that's correct. I told your brother that they are business trip, I lied to him."

"Oh…but why?"

Naruto stopped walking and looked at Sasuke with a blank face. "I guess I don't want people to know the whole me, just the person I allow them to see."

_What does that mean?_was all Sasuke could think as he watched Naruto continue walking. "Then what do I see?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto turned around and smiled. It wasn't a normal smile. "Take a guess." With that said Naruto turned back around and walked towards the school entrance. Sasuke, on the other hand just stood there, not fully understanding what just happened.

**Ring!!**

_Crap, I'm late. How can one person mess me up so much?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in the back row of Kakashi-sensei's history class where he was crowded with his fan girls from yesterday. It was day two of starting Konoha high and again he felt out of place. He just let a slide of him slip to Sasuke which he hoped no one would ever see. If he fully came out of his shell that he was protected by for so long…he would be broken for all eternity and what would be the point of living anymore.

_Stay behind that mask which took you so many years to create._

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and found two onyx orbs staring right back him. He felt bad for acting that way towards Sasuke but somehow someone managed to get under his skin which was perfectly blocked.

_He probably thinks I'm weird or something. Maybe I should apologize?_

"N-Naruto, what h-happened yesterday?" Naruto turned to find a girl with dark hair and grey eyes staring expectantly at him. You could tell she was shy by her constant stuttering.

"Oh yesterday…we had to clean the basement."

"Oh...t-that's good. I'm glad Iruka-sensei didn't give you anything hard."

"Me too…hey, what's your name?"

"Umm…m-my name is Hinata."

Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan." Hinata couldn't control her blush any longer as it spread across her cheeks. "Are you okay Hinata…you're face is really red."

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Alright…if you say so." Naruto turned back around and faced the board. _When is this class over?_

**Ring!!**

_Finally! Now…I can try to apologize or something_.

Naruto quickly gathered his books and was about to stand when he saw Sasuke standing in front of his desk. He didn't seem to be angry or anything.

"Dobe, let me show you to your next class."

"Alright, thanks." _Is he not mad?_

The two walked slowly down the hall until they reached the art room. Room 26 with Jiraya. Naruto had art while Sasuke had a study period. Uchihas' were lucky.

"Well, here's the class."

"Uh thanks…Sasuke, about this morning..." Sasuke cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Well, I have to get going but I'll see you at lunch."

"Umm...ok." With that said Sasuke started walking to the opposite end of the hallway. _I'll find out soon enough._

Naruto stood at the door a bit confused. _Maybe he really is my friend?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm...I like this chapter a lot. What do you think?

**Naruto: **I don't know what to say.

**Sasuke: **Who would?

**iluvedo:** Can't you guys be a bit more encouraging?

**Sasuke: **Alright…I think you should continue.

**iluvedo:** Alright!!


	7. Found You

**Chapter 7: Found You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**iluvedo:** I'm back to update!!

**Naruto:** Finally! I was dying…it's been like five months!

**iluvedo**: I'm sorry…so where's Sasuke?

**Naruto:** He left to read your other story…

**iluvedo:** Oh! Well go get him!

**Naruto: **Fine…fine…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the art room and took a look around. Everyone was chatting at their art stools, drawing every once in awhile, and the teacher was reading a magazine. To be specific, it was a porno magazine. The grey-haired man suddenly looked up to see his new student.

"Hey kid, you new?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yea."

"Okay, well this class is self-explanatory. Do anything artsy and don't bother me. I'm doing research at the moment, so I can't be bothered."

Naruto tapped his chin. "Porno is your research? Are you allowed to do that within the school?"

"Let's get this straight brat, I pass you, you keep your mouth shut. That's how it works."

"Seems easy enough, so do I sit anywhere?"

Jiraya waved his hand in a dismissal manner. "Sit anywhere, I don't care if you sit in the broom closet, just don't bother me."

"Umm…okay." Naruto looked around and noticed an empty seat between a red-haired boy with a kanji on his forehead and a dark-haired boy who had similarities to a dog. Naruto slowly walked over and placed his bag down.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"No, take a seat." The dark-haired boy said. "My name is Kiba by the way."

"I'm Naruto."

Kiba nodded. "Hey, aren't you that new kid that got in trouble in Iruka-sensei's class?"

"Haha…yea."

"Awesome man! You're cool in my book."

Naruto smiled. "Umm…thanks. So what do we do in this class?"

"Nothing. I usually just sit here and listen to music. That guy next to you is Gaara…he doesn't talk much so avoid conversation. I heard that one person tried to start a conversation with him and Gaara broke their arm."

Naruto shuddered. "Thanks for the tip. At my old school, people weren't very social so I guess you can say this is a new environment for me."

"What school did you go to?"

"It's very far from here…you wouldn't know the name. It's a bad school." Naruto took a look out the window, ending the topic.

"So…you talked to the Uchiha? Did he say anything at all? I would find it impossible to work with him."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy hasn't muttered a peep all year since yesterday. You must have did something because that guy is very anti-social…I mean I have yet to see him smile or laugh for that matter."

"Really? He laughed and smiled yesterday…like he does it all the time."

Kiba grinned and took out his notebook. "Tell me everything dude because you just got pass a shell that was impenetrable before."

Naruto smiled._'A shell eh, Sasuke? We're both hiding something…and I'll find out.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rung, dismissing the art class and Naruto fished out his schedule from his book bag. He was still having a hard time locating his classes, even though the room numbers were posted along the halls.

"What class you have next?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure…the times are confusing on here. Here look." Naruto handed his schedule over to the brunette.

"You have lunch next. You are so lucky. I have calculus…which sucks. So anyways the cafeteria is down the hall and down that single flight of stairs. Right when you get down there it's on your left."

"Thanks."

"See ya later man."

"Bye." Naruto walked down the opposite end of the hallway to his locker. Surprisingly, Sasuke was there waiting for him like he had all the time in the world.

"Hey, I figured I'll walk with you to lunch. I didn't want you to get lost dobe." Sasuke said amused.

"How nice of you teme but I'm capable at find my sense of direction. "

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn." Naruto placed his books in his locker and followed Sasuke to the cafeteria.

"Here it is. I guess you could find your way from here." Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking away. He didn't want to go in there by himself…what if people did something to him?

"Where are you going?" He said running back to Sasuke.

"Outside. I don't like cafeterias. Too much noise and people."

Naruto shifted on his feet nervously. "Can't you wait for me? I mean…aren't we eating lunch together?"

"I figured you wanted to eat with all the others but I can wait." Naruto nodded but didn't move from his spot. "What?"

"Walk with me to the line so then I can follow you out." Sasuke gave him a weird look but decided not the question him. Naruto was scared of something but what. Sasuke followed Naruto into the line as he ordered his food and noticed that the blond tried to avoid face-to-face contact with others. As soon as Naruto got his food, he made a dash out of the cafeteria, in a walking manner of course.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as they head outside.

"It was really hot in there…I felt like I was suffocating. I don't like huge crowds. Didn't you feel hot?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn." They find a seat by a large willow tree and sit along the ground. The silence hangs in the air as they look up at the sky.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend? I mean…are you busy?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I don't think so… why?"

"I was wondering…could you show me around? Like where I can find a job of some sort?"

"A job?"

"Yea…" Naruto started to pick at the grass. "I have extra time on my hands so I might as well get a job."

"I'll help you." And that was the end of that. Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke actually meant but he had a clue and smiled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school day went by slowly for Naruto. He wanted to go home and be in his comfort zone. At home, people didn't ask him questions or give him weird looks. He could be himself and he enjoyed that. Last period was somewhat better for him because Sasuke was in his class and sat next to him. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable around Sasuke but he liked it…it made his feel at ease.

"You wanna walk home after school?" Sasuke's question was more of a thought than an actual question because they could ride the bus if they wanted to.

"Yea." That one word summed everything up. It held something neither wanted to discuss and left them content.

Naruto took a long look at Sasuke and realized the boy hadn't smiled or laughed all day. Not one ounce of emotion passed over his features. He seemed so lonely and tended to fray from long conversations that Naruto started to believe what Kiba said.

_He really is behind a shell._

Class let out shortly after and both boys followed each other to the other's locker. Naruto noticed all the passes girls made at Sasuke through the hall but Sasuke seemed oblivious or he didn't really care. That action made Naruto want to know more about him.

"You have everything?" Sasuke asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yea…we can go." The two walked out the school building, side by side, but they both failed to notice the man watching them closely.

'_I have finally found you.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**iluvedo: **Yay! I finally completed this chapter.

**Sasuke:** Finally…I moved on to your other story but I'm happy you updated again.

**iluvedo:**I'm glad that you are happy…so Naruto, what do you think?

**Naruto: **Who was the creepy guy?

**iluvedo:** I don't know…

**Sasuke: **Hn. Here comes the plot.


	8. Misunderstood

Chapter 8: The Discovery

**Chapter 8: Misunderstood**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**iluvedo**: Another update…

**Naruto**: Your time frame is improving…

**Sasuke**: Not quite.

**iluvedo**: Shut it, Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week passed slowly and peacefully in Naruto's eyes and was relieved that it was finally Friday. Sasuke promised that over the weekend, he would show him around, so he was pretty excited for tomorrow.

Naruto sluggishly got out of bed and dressed into a pair of jeans and a blue- striped shirt after taking a short shower. Sasuke would be arriving any minute since they always walked to school together and to be honest, he enjoyed it. Sasuke was like his best friend and that made him feel wanted in a way. Yes, there was a bus that they could ride but that would just ruin their school day ritual. (A/N: it's cooler to walk)

The blond boy rummage through the cabinet for a quick snack and was not totally surprised when he found nothing. He was short on money this week and going food shopping was hard. Hopefully, he would find a job over the weekend before he starved to death. He took a seat on a counter top, praying something would magically appear.

The old doorbell ran throughout the house, alerting him of Sasuke's arrival. His prayer was answered but he wanted food. He frowned at the cabinet and his grumbling stomach before mindlessly opening the door.

"Hey, are you ready?" Sasuke said, leading against the door frame. Naruto just stood there looking at Sasuke. For whatever reason, Sasuke looked good and he couldn't figure out why. _'I'm not gay, so why am I thinking this?'_ Sasuke rung the doorbell again, waking Naruto from his stupor.

"Dobe, you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, just let me get my bag." Naruto walked to the back towards his room, leaving Sasuke to take a look around. The dark-haired boy walked into the living room and crossed into the kitchen, stopping at the sink. The kitchen was bare and it made Sasuke a bit curious. _'Where are the dishes?'_ Sasuke slowly walked over to the cabinets and noticed one slightly open. _'What's in here?'_ He opened it, suspecting to find food but it was bare. Sasuke was shocked in the least, '_Where's the food?' _ He walked to the refrigerator and surprisingly found one pint of milk, if you considered lumpy yellow-chunks… milk. For the sake of his friend, Sasuke tossed the carton in trash and left the kitchen to stand by the door.

Naruto came out a second later with his book bag and necklace around his neck. The blond wore it everyday and it always seemed to catch Sasuke's eye.

"That necklace…why do you wear it?"

Naruto twiddled the chain. "It was my mother's necklace. I never knew her…but I don't know…whenever I wear it, I don't feel so alone." Sasuke nodded and walked out the door.

"It looks good on you." Naruto smiled, a soft pink tint gracing his cheeks before following Sasuke out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the cracked ceiling above his head as the teacher droned on and on about a pointless topic. _Mathematics._ Naruto hated math just as much as history. It was so boring. He wished he could just go outside to get some fresh air. The class room was unbearably hot for some reason. He didn't know if it was because he had been sitting there for over an hour or because he was sitting really close to Sasuke. He really didn't want to find out.

Somehow during the class, his chair got closer to the Uchiha and said Uchiha seemed oblivious for that matter. He made no move to scoot his chair or anything. He just stared at the board, copying notes. Naruto pondered these actions and he still couldn't figure out anything. Sasuke was so unreadable…he appeared to be a distant and cold yet he was understanding and something else Naruto couldn't point out.

Naruto shook his thoughts away and turned to stare out the window. Time seemed to flow much faster when he started day dreaming. He daydreamed about the upcoming weekend and getting a cool job. It was so perfect then it came to a screaming halt when a pink girl approached Sasuke. She let out a high shrill before pulling Sasuke into a hug. This bugged Naruto in a weird way. He didn't want that girl all over him and he didn't know why. It wasn't like he was gay or something.

Naruto subtly looked over at Sasuke and noticed Sasuke was stiff as a rock. His hands were clutched tight and he looked sick. A second later, he pushed the girl off but he still was a little tense.

"Don't touch me." He said, angrily.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" The pink-haired girl reached out to touch his shoulder but Sasuke scooted his chair back.

Sasuke glared. "Sakura…What. Do. You. Not. Understand?" Sakura stood there like a fish out of water and it wasn't because Sasuke just turned her down. It was because she just touched him and he talked back. Sasuke never talked back. He just shoved and glared. She was happy for some odd reason and stuck her tongue out at her friend, Ino. Naruto, meanwhile, gave the girl a long look…she wasn't pretty. Her forehead was too large, she was flat as a board, and who has pink hair? No wonder Sasuke didn't like her.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke looked at Naruto with an indescribable face.

"Uh nothing…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, before scooting his chair closer to the window. The window didn't make him feel insignificant, it didn't have eyes staring at him and you know what… it didn't allow him to see Sasuke's pained expression when he scooted his chair away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk home was a quiet one but unlike before this was tense. It all started with the trip to the lockers. Sasuke didn't know why Naruto was acting so distant towards him and Naruto…well…he just thought Sasuke needed some distance or something. Then Sasuke proposed the question, _'What's wrong with you?'_ and in return, Naruto replied, _'Nothing, what's wrong with you?'_ So here they are, walking down the street with nothing to say.

Naruto started to hum to clear his thoughts but it did no good since Sasuke was staring at him intensely. So he started to whistle instead while looking at the ground and this must have angered Sasuke since he stopped right in front of him.

Naruto looked up. "What?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what…?"

"Like that! I mean…you are usually not this…shielded away from me." Sasuke turned away. _Angry or embarrassed_? Naruto couldn't tell.

"Well tell me Sasuke…how am I shielded? What am I doing different today that I don't usually do?"

"It's just…nothing…forget it." Sasuke started to walk away but Naruto grabbed his arm. Sasuke froze at the contact but relaxed immediately.

"Sasuke…it's not me who is shielded. It's you. You tense when people come in physical contact with you and give off this cold expression. I don't know if I should touch you or back away. So I figured you wanted space."

Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's grasp. "Well you figured wrong."

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto really didn't know what to say. Sasuke was trying to portray some kind of message to him and he wasn't getting it.

"Forget it." Sasuke started to walk home and this time Naruto didn't try to catch up. He stayed back, wondering what he did wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto laid in bed staring at the ceiling. His head hurt from thinking about Sasuke and his stomach was pounding because he was hungry. The need for a job became increasingly important at that moment and it dawned on him that Sasuke wasn't going to help him. Sasuke wasn't going to help him or be his friend and Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at himself. He never had a friend before so why should it matter.

The doorbell rang as his laughter dawned down. '_Who could be here at this time?'_ Naruto got out of bed and slid on his frog slippers before grabbing the broom from the closet. It could be a robber or something and he needed to protect himself.

"Who is it?" Naruto called. No one answered but rang the doorbell again. Naruto got his broom in ready postion and swung the door open, ready to attack. Surprisingly, no attack came because the broom fell out of his hand.

Naruto stood in shock. "Umm…hi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? Comments? Questions? Please Review.

**iluvedo:** Gosh I liked this chappie a lot…

**Naruto: **I didn't…Sasuke was acting so weird.

**Sasuke:** _You_ were acting weird dobe.

**Naruto:** Only because you were teme…anyways, who was at my door?

**iluvedo**: Beats me, I didn't answer it.


	9. Tell Me

**Chapter 9: Tell me**

**iluvedo: **Sorry for the long update everyone. It's just…

**Sasuke:** What excuse is it now?

**iluvedo:** Something seems missing in this story.

**Naruto:** Like what?

**iluvedo:** I don't know. How about my readers tell me…is this story okay? I'm losing inspiration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is it?" Naruto called. No one answered but rang the doorbell again. Naruto got his broom in ready position and swung the door open, ready to attack. Surprisingly, no attack came because the broom fell out of his hand.

Naruto stood in shock. "Umm…hi." There in his doorway stood Sasuke Uchiha with a brown paper bag.

"Hey…about earlier…I didn't mean to…" Sasuke's voice seemed to drift off into a soft whisper as Naruto tried to suppress a grin. He was happy that Sasuke wasn't mad at him and was still his friend.

"Yea, I-I'm sorry too. I don't know why I acted like that." Naruto scratched his head. "Umm…did you want to come in?" Sasuke shrugged coolly and slowly stepped into the house.

"What was that broom for?" He asked, pointing the object on the floor. Naruto shrugged and placed the broom back in the closet. "I thought it was a robber considering they didn't answer me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his jacket on the couch. "Why would a robber ring the doorbell?"

Naruto gave an exasperated look. "To see if anyone is home, duh."

"Hn. So are you hungry?"

"What?" Naruto wasn't sure he heard him right. _Was he planning on buying him dinner?_

Sasuke held up the brown paper bag. "Are. You. Hungry? I stopped at a little place on my way here…"

"Umm…" Yea, he was hungry. Starving actually, but he couldn't tell Sasuke, so he lied. "No. I had a big dinner."

Sasuke frowned. "Are you sure?" The sound of a grumbling stomach answered for the blond but he didn't question it. "I brought an extra order of ramen…but if your not…"

Naruto grabbed the bag. "Ramen?! You brought ramen?!" He searched through the bag till he realized Sasuke was watching him. Embarrassed at the situation, he slowly folded the bag back, and laughed. "Ramen would be so good if I wasn't already full. I wish I had more room." Sasuke sighed and opened the bag back up, taking out the two containers.

"Don't lie to me. Eat it, I know you are hungry." Naruto was about to protest before the dark-haired boy cut him off. "You don't have to explain…its fine." Naruto smiled and quietly took a seat at the table, grabbing himself a container.

"Sasuke…" He started.

"Hm?"

"You didn't have to do this…" Naruto murmured. Sasuke smiled and took a seat across from him. "I know." And that was that, the two boys ate in silence, enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't long before they were finished and were cleaning up the table.

"Ne, Sasuke…" Naruto asked, drying his hands. "Are you going to help me tomorrow? I mean…if you're not busy?" He wasn't sure if Sasuke still wanted to help him. Sasuke gave him a long look before taking a seat on the couch.

"I told you, didn't I?" Sasuke said amused. "I meant it." Naruto couldn't help but to smile and join Sasuke on the couch. He was relieved Sasuke didn't hate him and still wanted to be around him.

"Thanks…" The blond said quietly.

"No problem, I have nothing else to do. So, what do you do for entertainment in here? Do you have a T.V?"

Naruto frowned. "No, I don't have a T.V. I never had one but its okay. I don't need T.V, I'm hardly home anyways. Though, it does get boring when people come over…there is nothing to do, so I don't really invite people over. Maybe if I get a job, I could buy one for us to watch; you know…if you came over again..." Naruto faded off as he realized he was rambling. Sasuke probably thought he was so weird.

Sasuke shrugged. "Do you know what time is it?" Naruto looked over at the clock on the side table. "It's almost ten. Why? I mean…do you have to go?"

Sasuke smirked and stood up. "Come with me." Naruto stared at him wide-eyed. _Was Sasuke taking him somewhere?_

"Umm…I-I can't." Naruto shifted his gaze to the floor. "I'm not dressed; I'm only in night clothes." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's coat and tossed it to him. "Doesn't matter," He replied simply.

Naruto fingered the coat before slipping it on and grabbing his shoes. "Okay…let me get my keys." Naruto ran to his room, grabbing his keys from the floor before turning out the lights. "We can go now." Sasuke silently nodded and opened the door. The cold air hit the two boys as they stepped out into the cold air.

Naruto zipped up his coat. "Wow, its cold out here. Are you cold?" He asked, observing Sasuke's unzipped jacket. Sasuke looked up at the sky before responding. "I love the cold. It feels nice… I can stand hours out here. I remember when I was little, I ran away from home just to sit in the cold. There were layers of snow on the ground and I just laid there…it felt so good for some reason, it felt warm, if that makes sense. My parents later had the town search for me that night…it was close to one in the morning when they found me. I was asleep and let me tell you…I had never felt so relaxed in my life. I don't know when or how but I awoke to a white room. They said I had pneumonia. Ironic…isn't it? Since then, I haven't been able to set foot in a pile of snow. So it makes me cherish nights like this…" Naruto remain quiet as they continued their walk. He didn't know whether to smile or frown. Sasuke had just told him something very personal but it was a bit disturbing. Lying in the snow and sleeping is practically suicide (**1**).Though, he shouldn't be talking…his life was already pretty fucked up.

"Well…" Naruto grabbed his hand. "Let's cherish it." Naruto pulled Sasuke to a nearby clearing which overlooked the houses and sat down. "This is a perfect spot. Sit with me." Sasuke smiled and hesitantly sat down next to the blond.

"Are you sure? It's pretty cold out here."

Naruto nodded and let out a breath. "Yea, I'm sure and honestly, this is kinda nice. It beats my boring house. What is your house like?" Sasuke remained silent for awhile before answering.

"It's silent. Nobody is ever home except the maids so my house is nothing special. I hate it actually." Sasuke picked at the grass in front of him, face pink from the cold. "Why do you live alone?"

Naruto leaned back on his palms. "My parents…were killed when I was five and I had no other family members so I was placed in foster care. I w-was adopted by this man right after but…but h-he was messed up…so I left with the little money I had and moved from place to place. Then…then…" Naruto stopped talking as everything replayed in his head. It sent a cold chill up his spine and he couldn't take it. It made him feel disgusting and used, used like a rag. Naruto drew his knees up to his chest to stop shaking and closed his eyes. The dark boy reached out to the other only to have his hand smacked away.

"Don't touch me. Please…don't touch me. I'm disgusting…" He cried weakly. Sasuke moved again to comfort the boy. This time Naruto pushed him away harshly. "Stop…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke started slowly. "Tell me what's wrong. What happened to you? You can tell me." As those words left his mouth, the blond stopped crying and looked up at him, his face blank as ever as he moved to face Sasuke. Sasuke watched the boy carefully and noticed the change in the boy's eyes. _They were empty_.

"Sasuke…" the blond whispered coldly. "You really want to know what happened?" The wind started to pick up, dropping the temperature a few more degrees. "You know…that's treading on some deep water." Naruto moved his face closer to the Uchiha, so they could feel each other's breath. "I would hate for you to drown."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the boy in front of him. It was like this was a completely different person. This person was cold, emotionless, and detached. _Where was the real Naruto?_

"Naruto-" Sasuke was cut off as a pair of lips crashed on to his, pushing him down onto the ground. The surprise caused his mouth to open and enough time for the blond to take full advantage. He slipped his tongue within the boy's mouth, tasting every bit of the Uchiha until pulling back, lips connected by saliva. "So I won't tell you." Sasuke stared up at the boy still in shock. He didn't know what to do considering his best friend just shoved a tongue down his throat. He also couldn't figure out why he liked it. He was about to push the boy away before another sharp wind coursed through the sky.

"Sasuke…" Naruto tightly shut his eyes and slowly opened them. His was a bit dizzy but he could make out Sasuke's face. "w-what happened?" Before Sasuke could answer, the blond fell onto him, unconscious. Sasuke moved to lift the blond but he found he couldn't. He felt so warm and comfortable for some reason considering every part of him was numb and it reminded him of that time in the snow. It felt so good that he wanted to feel it again. The Uchiha closed his eyes, not caring about the decreasing temperature and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long before a click of a camera was heard and a small chuckle. "Oh Naruto…what have _you _done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slightly regained consciousness as it neared morning and found he couldn't move. He was so cold and numb, that it felt like he wouldn't make it if he stayed out there any longer. He slowly looked up to see his dark haired friend. What he wasn't prepared for was his appearance. The boy was blue in the face, lips slightly parted, though he seemed relaxed. Panic rose through Naruto's body as he attempted to wake the boy up. His attempts were useless though, considering he could barely move and his eyelids were heavy. Naruto slowly moved his head down and pressed his ear on the boy's chest to see if there was a heart beat. A faint thumping was heard as he strained his ears. He didn't know what to do. His friend was dying and he couldn't even move to help him. So he did the only thing he could do. He weakly swung his arm over the boy to make body heat. Yes, it was stupid and futile. _How could one produce body heat when they were half frozen?_ But it was the last choice.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…I can't help you. P-Please forgive me…for I shall n-never leave your side, even after death. I-I don't want to be alone anymore…" The blond faded off as he closed his eyes. The last thought that passed through his mind was Sasuke's story. The boy was right; this cold feeling did feel nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how was it? Should I continue…?**

(**1**) Personal experience. It felt good for some reason and I almost drifted off to sleep in the snow. Good thing, my dad was outside or I would have been a goner. (So yea, never try it my fellow readers)

**iluvedo:** so…this chapter is a little dark. Did you guys like it?

**Sasuke:** I don't think I can read this anymore…

**Naruto**: Me either…

**iluvedo**: Come on guys…

_(Naruto and Sasuke run away)_

**iluvedo**: (sighs)

Now for some **shameless advertising**: If you haven't, I would like it if you all checked out my new story '_Forever silent._' It's one of my big projects so comments are appreciated (hint hint) Thankies!


	10. Heated

**Chapter 10: Heated**

**iluvedo:** No excuse this time…

**Naruto:** You better! Sasuke is probably dead since you took so long!

**iluvedo**: O-O My bad…

_Disclaimer: I don't own…seriously._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of boots crushing along the frozen grass echoed along the hillside. The grey man would always come to sit on top of the hill with his white husky and watch the faint sunrise. The fact that it was freezing outside was never a concern for him. He learned to tolerate the weather over the years and now it doesn't affect him.

Shoving his hands in his pocket, the man continued his hike with his dog and inhaled the smell of fresh pine and a new day. He loved this smell; it was refreshing to his senses and he couldn't ask for more. Ok, maybe he could…but that's not important. His dog seemed to love the outdoors as well since the animal tended to dig his nose in various bushes.

"Come on white-fang, we're almost to the top." The man said. The husky's blue eyes stared at him before racing him to the top. "I see…we're racing now? Alright, I'll race you!" The man ran at full speed up the hill with his dog but was surprised by his companion's abrupt stop.

"What's wrong boy?" He said, between breaths. Hill running was an exercise! The dog barked in response and seemed to nudge his head to the side. "You see something?" A black eye squinted into the clearing and saw two large lumps.

"Hmm…I wonder what that is. Come on boy…let's check it out." The man and his dog walked over to the mysterious shape off in the distance to find out that the lumps were in fact people. Boys, to be exact. A blond haired boy was sprawled on top of a dark haired boy and their faces were a pale white color, almost blue even. The death grip from the smaller one appeared as if he tried to help the other in some way.

The man, being afraid of the outcome, slowly bent down next to the boys and tried shaking them. No luck and he was starting to fear for the worst. Taking of his glove, he reached out a pale hand to blond's neck to feel a pulse. There was one but it was so faint that the boy was close to dying.

"White-fang, go get Asuma. Quick." The dog barked and took off running in the opposite direction towards town.

"Let's see if the other one is breathing." The grey haired man moved the blond onto his back so his position would be flat and felt for the pulse of the other. He couldn't feel anything.

"Shit…" The man quickly opened the boy's jacket and placed his ear on his chest. It took a few minutes but he felt the tiniest rise of the chest. "Oh thank god…"

The man took of his coat, scarf, and hat and started to provide warmth for the two before he started CPR on the brunet (This of course was done with a clean mind). He then placed his coat on top of the dark haired boy and slid the scarf around his neck. He prayed that would help. Next, he placed the hat on the blond's head and placed the gloves on boy's hands. The man could only do so much in all honesty. Ten minutes passed quickly and Asuma and his husky were running up the steep hill.

"Kakashi, I got here as soon as I can. What's wrong?" Asuma asked. Kakashi motioned the man over and began to the lift the blond.

"Help me, quick! We have to get these two boys out of here. Let's get them back to my place." Asuma moved without a word and lifted the dark-haired boy in his arms and the two quickly descended down the hill in the safest way possible.

Once they reached town, Kakashi sent White-fang to Tsunade, a local doctor, for help and quickly retreated into his house. He didn't know what he could do but he would try his best to help. Placing the blond on the floor, Kakashi started up the fireplace.

"Asuma, place him by the fireplace too. So they can both heat up. I'm going to find some blankets." The other man did as he was told while Kakashi rushed off upstairs. He came back a minute later with six blankets and a quilt.

"Help me wrap them in the blankets." Kakashi instructed. Asuma did so silently, wrapping three blankets on the black-haired boy while Kakashi did so on the other. "Alright, I'm going to place the quilt on these two and get them some water. Umm…grab some cloths for them."

"Alright…" Asuma quickly got up and grabbed two warm wet cloths from the bathroom. He then placed each one on the boys' foreheads. He couldn't pinpoint where he saw the dark-haired boy before but he was sure he saw someone who resembled him this morning.

'Ita…Ita…' Nope, Asuma couldn't put it together. Hopefully, It would come to him in due time.

"Here's the water, lift him up first and then we'll move to the blond." Kakashi said, walking into the living room. The man had two large glasses of water and a towel slung over his shoulder as he bent down on his knees. He then slowly placed the glass to the boy's lips as Asuma tilted his head back. All the water of course did not go down so Kakashi cleaned him with the towel.

Kakashi grunted. "Alright, the next one." Asuma carefully lifted the blond as the grey haired man placed water against his lips, tilting the glass.

"There…Tsunade should be here in a bit. She should know what to do." Asuma nodded in silent agreement and tossed more wood into the fire.

"Hey Kakashi…the dark haired one…I saw someone this morning who looked like him. Perhaps a few years older....he might be the boy's relative." Asuma began to rub his chin. "He told me his name but I can't remember. It was 'Ita…Ita" something. He seemed rich too by the car he was driving."

Kakashi perked up at the last part. "Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? Was that the name?"

Asuma nodded. "Yea that's it! Itachi was his name."

"If that was Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi stood up and started to pace. "Then this has to be Sasuke Uchiha…the son of Fugaku. "

"Fugaku? That money greedy bastard!" The brunet yelled, anger rising. "He made the center close down and put me out of a job for months. I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind." At that moment, the doorbell rang, alerting them of Tsunade's arrival.

"The door is open." Kakashi called and immediately the blond woman stepped in, pulling off her coat and gloves.

"Where are they?" She said, seriousness dripping on every word. Asuma waved her over towards the fireplace.

"Over here…I placed some blankets on them and gave them some water. I didn't know what else I could do." Kakashi stated solemnly. Tsunade pushed her blond hair back and walked over, before kneeling over the boys. She pulled out her pack of thermometers and took their temperature.

Tsunade sighed. "Let's move these boys to a bed. We shouldn't keep them on the cold floor." Kakashi nodded in agreement and lifted the brunet while Asuma grabbed the blond.

"I have a spare room. It's by the bathroom on the second floor." Kakashi instructed as he walked up the steps. The other two followed quickly behind to the small room and Asuma placed the blond on the bed beside Sasuke.

"Alright…" Tsunade began, pushing back her fallen strands. "Help me undress them down to their boxers. Close skin-to skin body heat is needed to help maintain warmth."

"Okay." The two said quietly and began undressing the young males while Tsunade pulled out thick cotton blankets from her bags. It took less than five minutes until the boys were down to their boxers.

"They don't each much…" She murmured while taking in their appearance. "Especially the blond…he is only skin and bones. I'm going to have to look into this." Kakashi nodded knowingly as she placed the blankets tightly over the boys, making sure to insulate any heat.

"Tsunade-san, uhh…how long do you think it will take them to wake up?" Kakashi asked staring at the pale Uchiha.

"It depends since they are in an unconscious state but based on my observations, I believe in about five to ten hours. In all honesty, it is how fast their bodies cooperate." The grey haired man nodded.

"So this is Sasuke Uchiha…Correct?" Asuma nodded and Tsunade pulled out a small yellow pad and began writing. "And who is this kid?" Asuma shrugged as his hands reached for a cigarette. His nicotine craving was itching at his fingertips. He needed a stick badly.

"Never seen him. Check with the school…I would assume he attends school with the Uchiha boy." Hazel eyes looked at him thoughtfully before drifting back at the pad.

"Good idea. Alright, I just need to ask some questions before I head out. Downstairs would be more preferable, yes?" Tsunade didn't give them a chance to respond; She just went out the room and down the steps as if she controlled the place.

Not caring, the two males followed out the room. For some reason, they felt this was only the beginning of many problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi Uchiha sat in his office, blankly staring at the wall. His brother was missing and he was pissed. When his brother was missing, his parents turned to him and he honestly detested his parents so he tried to avoid them as much as possible. _'Where the hell are you?_'

His little brother couldn't have run away because the boy was smarter than that. Sasuke wouldn't do something as foolish as to run away from his troubles. It was childish so it could only mean three things…he was either forcibly taken, with a friend, or injured.

"Taken…it wouldn't surprise me. We are sought after people…but…there would be some kind of want behind it such as money." Itachi murmured to himself. "Hmmm…injury. He is only fourteen…weak…it's possible. Friends…Sasuke doesn't have friends…wait…" Itachi stood up immediately and quickly grabbed his coat from of the chair but not before writing one word on a piece of paper.

'_Uzumaki.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, blue eyes blurrily stared up the ceiling. His body felt so weak and drained that he could barely move. It was like his mind had lost all other processes except how to see and he couldn't remember where or how he got into this bed but it brought over this comforting feeling; that he was safe from his horrible life and that for once he didn't have to worry about anything. His lithe body was still suffering from after shocks of the cold but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment until he turned his head to side. On the pillow beside him was his only friend and the only thing he truly had to live for. He had no one else in his life; he was alone like always but that boy right next to him gave him attention and even acknowledged him as existing. Naruto loved that more than anything and he would give up everything just to have any kind relationship with Sasuke. He wouldn't care if Sasuke bullied him everyday as long as the brunet realized he was still there living; it truly meant that much to him.

Moving his arm, Naruto weakly grabbed Sasuke's wrist to get the boy to wake up.

"S-Sasuke…can y-you hear me?" No response. Naruto tried shaking the boy's wrist. "Sasuke…p-please wake up." Again, no response and Naruto bit his lip worriedly. "S-Sasuke…I'm sorry…w-we should have never went outside…p-please wake up." Blue eyes began to water as Naruto reached for the boy's pale fingers. He was able to weakly grasp his fingers before restlessness decided to over-swarm him. He felt so tired that his eyes began to fight to stay open.

'_So tired…'_

He was close to unconsciousness again but not before feeling cold pale fingers gently squeeze his own. He couldn't squeeze back but he knew…he would always know.

'_Sasuke…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hmm…I just realize my writing style is different now so it's hard for me to keep it the same writing but hopefully I accomplished it. Like seriously I started this story in 2007!**

**Though, I apologize for taking so long (dodges food thrown at her). If you read my other story, you know why. But I shall finish this…I promise. Now say something, anything, I don't care :)**


End file.
